Gallery:No More Bunny Business
A new Bunny secret agent poses on Candace and plans to hack into Perry's lair and steal the system of The O.W.C.A.. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build x-ray glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Read the full summary... Gallery File:There's_a_package_outside.jpg|Candace tells her brothers there's a package outside. File:X-Ray_glasses_package.jpg|The X-Ray glasses the boys ordered. File:Looking_through_the_fake_X-ray_glasses.jpg|Phineas looking through the fake X-Ray glasses. File:We've_been_ripped_off.jpg|Phineas finds out they've been ripped off. File:Ferb_flexes_muscles.jpg|Ferb flexes his muscles from last year's bodybuilding course. File:Candace_finds_rabbit.jpg|Candace finds a rabbit in the yard. File:Dennis_the_Rabbit.jpg|Dennis, or as Candace will call him, "Mr. Cutie Patootie." File:Aren't_you_adorable.jpg|"Awww, you're so adorable!" File:Carl_makes_a_sketch.jpg|thumb|"Carl is working with our field agents to make a composite sketch." File:All_finished_sir.jpg|"All finished, sir!" File:You_said_you_could_draw.jpg|"Carl! You could said you could draw!" File:Watching_for_double_agent.jpg|Perry looks out for the double agent. File:Oh,_there's_Perry.jpg|"Oh, there's Perry!" File:Perry_on_the_roof.jpg|Perry on the roof in "Pet mode." File:You're_way_ahead_of_me,_Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are planning to use carrot extract to make the pine cones. File:We_have_a_more_professional_sketch.jpg|Major Monogram present Agent P with a more professional drawing of the rogue agent, Dennis. File:Dennis_as_a_pirate.jpg|Dennis wearing a pirate costume. File:Dennis_as_a_ninja.jpg|Dennis dressed as a ninja. File:Dennis_as_a_biker.jpg|Dennis in biker clothes. File:Dennis_in_pet_mode.jpg|Dennis in "Pet Mode". File:Spying_on_Dennis_and_Candace.jpg|Perry spies on Dennis and Candace. File:Finding_outfits_for_Dennis.jpg|Candace searches for clothes to put on "Mr. Cutie Patootie." File:Dennis_looks_at_blueprints.jpg|Dennis looks at the blueprints for a secret entrance. File:Perry_encounters_Dennis.jpg|Perry catches Dennis snooping around. File:Perry_and_Dennis.jpg|But they resume "pet mode" when Candace finds some clothes for Dennis. File:Get_out_of_here_Perry.jpg|"I don't want you ruining Mr. Cutie Patootie with your blandess!" File:Dennis_gets_a_makeover.jpg|Candace gives Dennis a makeover. File:Spying_Dennis_through_the_window.jpg|Perry spies through the window, but Dennis closes the blinds over him. File:Perry's_running_late.jpg|Doofenshmirtz noticing Perry is late for their battle. File:Doof_and_Planty.jpg|He makes a new agent, Planty the Potted plant, as a replacement. File:Planty_gets_trapped.jpg|Doof "traps" Planty. File:Candace_takes_carrots.jpg|Candace takes the carrots before the boys do. File:PhineasMeetDennis.jpg|"Is it not a rabbit?" File:Candace_and_Dennis.jpg|Candace wants to use them to teach Dennis some tricks. File:Why_is_he_wearing_a_tutu.jpg|"So why is he wearing a tutu?" File:Teaching_Dennis_some_tricks.jpg|Candace with a carrot to motivate Dennis. File:Dennis_rolls_over.jpg|Dennis rolling over... File:Dennis_does_the_worm.jpg|...the worm... File:Dennis_does_the_robot.jpg|And the robot. File:Candace_must_have_gotten_a_new_pet.jpg|"Candace must have gotten a new pet." File:The_Dog-biscuitinator.jpg|"The Dog-biscuitinator!" File:Those_dogs_bark_too_much.jpg|Doof complains about the dogs in the condo next door. File:Covering_it_in_gravy.jpg|He then covers it in gravy so get their attention so he can throw it off the building later, along with the dogs. File:Don't_give_me_that_look.jpg|"Don't give me that look!" File:Doof_gets_hit_in_the_head_by_Planty.jpg|Planty comes back and he gets knocked upside the head several times throughout the "battle". File:Making_X-ray_glasses.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella they're working on the X-Ray glasses. File:Putting_glasses_in_oven.jpg|Isabella puts the glasses in her oven. File:Ready_to_try_glasses.jpg|They're ready to try the glasses when... File:That's_coming_from_my_house.jpg|"It sounds like it's coming from my house!" File:I_lost_my_wedding_ring.jpg|Vivian lost her wedding ring. File:Finding_the_wedding_ring.jpg|Phineas finds the wedding ring inside the pipe. File:Ferb_prepared_to_get_ring.jpg|Ferb is ready to get the ring out. File:I'll_call_my_plumber_instead.jpg|But Vivian decides to call her plumber instead. File:Phineas_and_Ferb_skeletons.jpg|Isabella looks at Phineas and Ferb through the X-ray glasses. File:Finding_dinosaur_bones.jpg|They help an archeologist find a dinosaur skeleton buried underground. File:Buford_with_bellyache.jpg|Buford comes to them with a bellyache. File:Buford's_stomach.jpg|They find his first place ribbon in his stomach. File:Rodeo_clowns_in_horse_costume.jpg|Rodeo clowns in horse costume. File:Horse_in_rodeo_clown_costume.jpg|A horse in rodeo clown costume. File:Circus_preformers_inside_house.jpg|Circus performers inside house. File:Wicked_witch_in_gingerbread_house.jpg|A witch inside her gingerbread house. File:Alien_expriments.jpg|Aliens preforming an experiment on a cow. File:Fighting_in_the_yard.jpg|Dennis and Perry fighting. File:X-ray_finds_secret_entrance.jpg|Dennis uses the X-ray glasses to find one of his secret entrances. File:Dennis_takes_Perry's_hat.jpg|He traps Perry and steals his hat from him. File:Dennis_hacking.jpg|He then hacks into the system. File:Have_you_seen_Mr._Cute_Patootie.jpg|Candace is looking for her pet rabbit. File:Perry_pulls_switch_with_his_tail.jpg|Perry pulls a switch causing the carrots to fall in the backyard. File:Distracted_by_carrots.jpg|Dennis buried in carrots. File:Dennis_arrested.jpg|Dennis gets arrested. File:Doofenshmirtz_loses_to_planty.jpg|Doofenshmirtz accepts his defeat to planty. File:Dog_pack_busts_through_the_door.jpg|A pack of dogs busts through the door. File:The_carrots_are_gone.jpg|Phineas finds that the carrots he ordered are now gone. File:Do_you_like_wearing_pink.jpg|"Do you like wearing pink?" File:Perry_gets_nervous.jpg|Perry gets nervous at the thought of wearing pink clothes. File:Thank_you_for_your_service_Planty.jpg|Planty gets a medal for stopping Doofenshmirtz. File:Welcome_to_the_agency.jpg|"Welcome to the agency!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. No More Bunny Business